Elara Merandus
Elara Merandus was the second wife of Tiberias Calore VI, former Queen of Norta, and the mother of Maven. Biography Earlier years Elara Merandus hoped to win Tiberias Calore VI's Queenstrial by using her whisper ability to scare the other contenders, but a Queenstrial did not happen. She did it once to Coriane Jacos, during their first meeting, and continued to do so after Coriane married Tiberias. It was heavily implied that Elara gave Coriane nightmares, which resulted in Coriane's three miscarriages. Shortly after Cal's birth - which only came to fruition because Coriane kept it a secret as long as possible - Elara drove Coriane to suicide. Elara was the only one to find the former queen's diary which showed Coriane's spiral as a result of Elara's years of meddling. Marriage to Tiberias After Coriane's death, Elara married King Tiberias, as she was the only Queenstrial favourite left unmarried. They had one son, Maven. Sometime later, it is heavily implied that Elara forced Sara Skonos to mutilate herself, cutting out her tongue so that she couldn't speak the truth about Coriane's death. Tiberias' mother, Anabel Lerolan, disliked her and left the palace and never came back until Elara left court. In Summerton With Cal's Queenstrial approaching, Elara and the royal family moved to Summerton. She was on the balcony when Mare Barrow accidentally fell onto the lightning shield. Later on, Elara interviewed Mare by rummaging through Mare's mind, searching for clues about the girl's strange Silver ability. When she found out that Mare had no Silver blood, Elara informed her husband Tiberias about it, who decided that Mare would pretend to be Silver and pose as Mareena Titanos, marrying their son Maven in the process. For a while, Elara managed Mare's schedule and supervised Mare and Evangeline - Cal's future wife - by sharing breakfast and lunch with them on numerous occasions. Elara was also present at the Sun Shooting, which occured when the Scarlet Guard infiltrated the Parting Ball and attempted to kill several Silver nobles. The queen seemed dazed and would have interrogated the prisoners in the morning, had Mare not let them escape the night before. Tiberias' downfall When Mare and Maven were caught by Cal as members of the Scarlet Guard, they were brought to King Tiberias to receive judgement. Elara stopped Tiberias before he could give out the order to execute them. She trapped both the king and Cal in her ability, forcing Cal to behead his father. When the deed was done, Elara pretended to scream and mourn the loss of her husband for the camera, while Cal and Mare made their failed escape. With Maven as the King of Norta now, Elara stood by to watch their execution at the Bowl of Bones. Elara Merandus died at the hand of Mare Barrow's lightning, during the battle of Corros Prison in the book Glass Sword. As Maven's ghost Even after her death, Elara continues to haunt both Maven and Mare. Oftentimes Maven shares his past experiences with his mother, how Elara had controlled him to become what he is. Mare despairs of Maven's creation, hoping that with Elara's death, Maven would be free of her grasp. As it turns out, Maven remains to be his mother's son. Personality Elara was shown to be unrelenting and ruthless to get what she wanted. She possessed the ability to invade people's minds and privacy and often did so sometimes without the person knowing. Despite her cold demeanour, she still loved her son Maven, albeit in her own, twisted way. Physical description Elara had very pale skin, ash-blond hair, and icy blue eyes framed with long, dark lashes. She had been pruned to court perfection since she was a child and resembled the rest of House Merandus strongly. It was noted that when Elara was angry, she looked like a wild, predatory cat. Abilities and skills Elara was a powerful whisper who could read and control the minds of others. Trivia References es:Elara Merandus pl:Elara Merandus Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Queen Song characters Category:Silver Category:Merandus Category:Calore Category:Deceased Category:Spouses of the Monarchs of House Calore